The Rio Gamers Let's Play
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Come here to see 6 great Rio Gamers playing any video games you want. If you have a demand, just send a review or PM to one of us )
1. Intro

Everything begins in Linda and Tulio's house back in Rio. In the living room were 6 birds looking toward the readers; a snow owl, a blue macaw, another blue macaw, a military macaw, a red-bellied macaw and a scarlet macaw.

They had many game platforms such as PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii, Wii U, NES, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, GameCube, IPod, I Phone, IOS, IPad and PC.

Then, the owl was the first one to talk.

Snow owl: "Hey, hey! Owl lovers! I'm Alex, an OC created by the author Alex The Owl (obviously). This guy is Joe, an OC made by Dutchbluemacaw."

He said with showing a blue macaw who was all blue with grey beak and talons and was pretty good-looking and muscled.

Alex: "This guy is Garrix, an OC made by MC Garrix."

He said with showing the other blue macaw who was all blue (obviously) with black beak and talons, blond hair and turquoises eyes.

Alex: "This is MW3, an OC made by MW3Fan."

He said with showing the military macaw who was military green with black beak and talons, yellow eyes and a mark across his chest.

Alex: "This is Sky, an OC made by Sky the Red-bellied Macaw."

He said with showing a light green macaw with red hair, black beak and talons and some yellow marks around his eyes.

Alex: "And this is Jeff, an OC made by Jeff117."

He said with showing a scarlet macaw all red with white marks around his eyes and rainbow colors at the tip of his wings.

Alex: "And welcome to our Rio Gamers Let's Play!"

Garrix: "Let me explain you how this works; you, the readers, will send reviews on this story or PM to the authors mentioned above which one of us would you like to play to which game."

Jeff: "You can choose games in which we're good or in which we suck; Alex is good at adventure games but sucks at scary games, Joe is good at war games but sucks at puzzle games, MW3 is good at first-person-shooter games but sucks at fight games, Sky is good at fight games but sucks at strategy games, Garrix is good at Grand Theft Auto clone games but sucks at RPG games and I am good at party games but sucks at survival-horror games."

Joe: "Also, you can ask us to play alone on a game or play in cooperation at a game. Example; Alex and Joe plays in coop at Rio: The Video Game."

Alex: "But enough with the talking; send us your demands right now cause we've got thirst of video games! Come on! Send us your demands because the owl say so!"


	2. Chapter 1

We see Alex the owl with an IOS in his wings in Linda and Tulio's living room at 12:00 AM.

Alex: "Hey, owl lovers. Welcome to our first gameplay of The Rio Gamers Let's Play. So, tonight, I'm gonna play this game called "Five Night At Freddy's" since so many of you wanted me to play this game. So, let's make it."

He said with clicking on "New Game" and we see the newspaper before beginning the first night in the office.

Alex: "Okay, here we go. Now I seem to be in an office. What am I supposed to do? Wait, I hope for you that this isn't a scary game, because you know that I'm very sensitive."

Then, he activated the camera.

Alex: "Wow! I can use camera?"

Then, he began looking at all the rooms.

Alex: "Oh! I got it; I must keep an eye on the cameras to be sure that nobody will come and steal the restaurant. Now, that sound fun."

He ended up looking at the room in which were the animatronics animal robots were.

Alex: "Oh, so cute."

Then, he looked at the camera which didn't work.

Alex: "Hey! Why this camera doesn't work? Hum, yeah; I think Garrix should have been the one playing this game, cause he always plays games with cameras. *laugh*"

Then, he turned his attention to the power level.

Alex: "What's this power level? 95%? Weird."

He then went back to his office room and looked at the doors and light buttons on the sides.

Alex: "Can I touch those buttons?"

He activated the lights and doors.

Alex: "Cool; my mother always scolded me when I didn't close my doors. And I love light... even if I'm nocturnal. *laugh*"

He then looked at the time to see it was already 1 AM

Alex: "It has already been on hour? Weird; I've thought it was only two minutes."

Later on, when he had only 50% power left and it was 3 AM...

Alex: "Huh! I'm bored. Is something's gonna happen in this-"

He then activated the camera and was shocked to see that there was missing a robot in the room.

Alex: "Wait a minute! Where is the chicken? He was here two seconds ago!"

He began looking at all the cameras and ended up seeing the chicken in the 1B room.

Alex: "WOW! Merde! (Shit!) This chicken is alive! I hope he is nicer than Robot Chicken, though! *laugh* Okay; I'll keep an eye on him!"

Later on, when he had only 33% power left and it was 4 AM...

Alex: "Okay; the chicken had moved and I hear weird noises all around the place. I think I'm gonna freak in not too long, believe-me!"

The clock turned to 5 AM.

Alex: "Again? How much time must I stay here?! I wanna go home now!"

Later...

Alex: "Crap! I've got only 10% power left! What's gonna-"

Suddenly, the clock turned to 6 AM ending the part.

Alex: "Wait. D-Did I win? Yes? YEAH! I knew I could do it!"

He sighed in relief.

Alex: "Okay, owl lovers, this will be all for tonight. Make sure to favorite and follow this story. Also, leave us reviews or PM to any member of the group to send your demands. Alex The Owl playing Five Nights At Freddy's out!"

**Question of the day: do you like apples?**


	3. Chapter 2

It's midnight and Garrix was playing on Lind and Tulio's computer in their house at Rio.

Garrix: "Hello, everybody. It's Garrix, ready to make a gameplay. So, tonight, we're gonna play this called "Slender: The Eight Pages". I don't know a lot about this, but you people seem to like it a lot. So, let's play!"

The screen shows the game's logo.

Garrix: "Slender... It's not written very well, if you want my opinion. *laugh*"

Then, he begun in the forest and it's written: "Find all 8 pages".

Garrix: "Find all eight pages? Okay. There's just a problem; HOW AM I SUPOSSED TO FIND PAGES IN A FOREST?!"

He asked before beginning to search in the forest.

Garrix: "I don't know who I am in this game, but he must be an idiot to come in a forest at night."

He continued to walk for a few more minutes until he saw a page on a tree.

Garrix: "Wait, is this... YES! A page!"

Once he arrived in front of the page, he read it...

Garrix: "No, no, no, no? Dude, did someone asked this guy to eat a bad pie while he was writing or what?"

He said with taking the page which made a heartbeat noise start.

Garrix: "Huh? I take a page and the heart starts beating? This guy must be paranoid. Let's move."

He said with continuing to explore.

After sometime...

Garrix: "Let's see...If I was a page, where would I-"

Suddenly, the screen started to have static.

Garrix: "Oh, the PC is bugging again."

He said with giving a little slap on the computer, not stopping moving in the game.

The static went off.

Garrix: "That is better. Okay, pages, pages..."

Later, he arrived into a wall with a page.

Garrix: "Yeah; another page."

He read it...

Garrix: "Always watches, no eyes...Weird."

He said with taking the page which made the heartbeat noise getting faster.

Garrix: "Is this guy's gonna panic each time that I take a page?"

He asked with continuing walking until some static reappear.

Garrix: "Oh, can you work good for once, PC?"

Later on, he entered into the bathroom building.

Garrix: "A bathroom building in the middle of a forest? Weird..."

He said with entering it.

He inspected some room until he finds one with a page on the wall.

Garrix: "Another page!"

He said with walking in front of the page.

Garrix: "There's only a drawing of a weird character on it."

However, he didn't care and simply took the page.

Garrix: "Super! Three down and five to-"

He said with turning to leave only to be surprised by the Slenderman which make him scream in fear and fall off his chair.

By the time he went back on it, he realized that it was game over.

Garrix: "SH**! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Wait, did... Did I lose?! Ho my... That was the biggest fear of my life! Why did you want me to play this?! I'm gonna have nightmares, that's for sure! It was Garrix playing Slender which I will never do again! Leave freakin reviews for this, because I surely deserved it!"

**Question of the day: What is your favorite Imagine Dragons song?**


	4. Chapter 3

Jeff was in Linda and Tulio's living room with an IOS in his wings.

Jeff: "Hello, gamer's fans! Its Jeff here, ready to play at this game called "Flappy Bird" A request from RioBluFan. That's sounds fun, so I will be the one playing it *chuckles* Now let's play!"

He said with clicking the game and beginning make the bird flying.

Jeff: "Wow! Looks like I must prevent this ducky from touching the ground."

Then, the pipes appeared.

Jeff: "Wow! That must be the obstacles."

He managed to dodge 3 before touching one and losing.

Jeff: "Ha, crap! Not fast enough. Let's try again."

He said with starting again.

Jeff: "And this time, I'm gonna-"

Was all he could say before touching the first pipe.

Jeff: "Crap! Is he a flappy bird or a crappy bird?"

He asked with restarting again.

Jeff: "Come on! You're gonna go far, kid!"

This time, he traveled to two before losing.

Jeff: "Darn! It would be easier, if this duck would have two eyes."

He said with restarting again.

Jeff: "Don't worry, fans; I'm gonna go far with-"

He touched the first pipe.

Jeff: "AAAARGH! Stupid...Yeah, maybe I should focus more on this game and less on the camera."

He said with restarting again.

Jeff: "Come on, Jeff, focus..."

This time, he managed to go to 8.

Jeff: "YEAH! My new best score! You see that, Rio fans?"

He started again.

Jeff: "Come on, ducky; if you get me a new score, I will bring you to Rio."

He smashed the first pipe again.

Jeff: "GRRR! This game is playing with my skins!"

He started again.

Jeff: "Pedro should have played this game; he would have sweat so much that he would have lost a lot of weight."

Suddenly, Pedro appeared at the house's window.

Pedro: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Jeff jumped in fear which made him lost.

Jeff: "Congratulation; you made me lost!"

He said with starting again.

Jeff: "If this chubby cardinal interrupt me again, I will turn his body as red as his head."

This time, he went to 4.

Jeff: "Stay calm, Jeff. It's not a little stupid ducky that's gonna make me break of rage."

He started again only to hurt the first pipe again.

This time, it was the breaking point.

Jeff: "OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

He screamed with throwing the IOS at the other side of the living room.

Jeff: "Whoops. Sorry; I reached my breaking point *nervous chuckles* I hope Linda and Tulio won't be angry for it. Anyway, be sure to leave reviews to the fanfic and, please, don't tell anything to Blu; he would kill me if he learns what I did *nervous chuckles*"

**Question of the day: have you ever reached a breaking point like Jeff? If yes, on which game and why?**


	5. Chapter 4

**By the way, happy Halloween!**

Blu and Jewel are sitting in front of the computer with Blu hanging the controller.

Blu: "Hello, everybody! This is the Rio Gamers Let's Play! We're the special guests, Blu and my beautiful mate, Jewel."

Jewel chuckled at her mate's compliment.

Jewel: "And today, we're making a gameplay on this game "Outlast". Many of you wanted this so bad. So, here we go."

Therewith, Blu started the game and after the riding on the road moment, he began walking around the asylum trying to find a way in.

Blu: "Darn it! All those doors are shut!"

Jewel: "You should let me do it; my instincts will know where to go."

Blu: "No thanks, Jew; I know what I'm doing."

Later on, Blu couldn't find the entrance for many minutes and finally let Jewel play, resulting in her finding the open window and getting into the building.

Jewel: "Told you to follow my instincts."

She said all proud of her.

Blu quickly glared at her before taking back the commands as they were now in the dark room.

Blu: "Okay, I think we should activate the camera now."

Jewel nodded in agreement as he activated the camera to see into the little green light.

Blu: "Wow! This looks a lot like a horror movie that I saw not too long ago."

Jewel: "Whatever, let's go, quick!"

She urged him as she didn't liked being in the dark.

Then, they exited the room and begun exploring the place, taking batteries and archives on the way.

However, Blu and Jewel were beginning to feel uncomfortable as there was blood marks beginning to appear on the walls and floor around the place.

Blu & Jewel: (I don't like this.)

They both though.

Later on, they arrived at the ventilation part.

Blu: "Let's jump in there."

Therewith, he jumped into the ventilation and begun to crawl.

While crawling, he looked at a hole into the wall to see a guy running with screaming "Walrider" making both of them jump.

Blu: "Wow! What the carnival was that?!"

Jewel: "I don't know, but if I was you, I would get the heck outta here!"

She didn't have to tell him twice as he crawled again and exited the ventilation making him land into the courtyard.

Jewel: "Be careful, Blu. I don't know who that guy was, but I'm sure he wasn't friendly."

Blu: "I agree."

He said as he began walking into the courtyard again.

Then, he opened a door to reveal a corpse covered in blood flowing in front of them making Blu and Jewel scream in terror.

Blu: "WHAT THE ****?!"

Jewel: "OH MY GOD! I think I'm gonna vomit!"

Blu: "No thanks; it's already disgusting enough like that."

He said with activating the camera's red light and going into the room.

Blu: "What the heck is that?!"

He asked as the room was filled with corpses.

Then, they were surprised again as they encountered an impaled men who was still alive and told weird things about monsters and to hide before dying.

Blu: "Okay, we're out of here!"

He said with running at the room's exit and opening the door.

Then, Blu began walking into the courtyard again until he arrived in some objects blocking the way.

Jewel: "There's a little way by which we can pass."

Blu nodded and walked to the obstacles.

There, he tried to walk between the obstacles.

?: "Here, little pig!"

Suddenly, he was grabbed by a kind of monster covered in blood making both Blu and Jewel scream in horror.

Then, the monster threw him through a window sending him to crash on the lower floor.

Blu: "Darn it!"

Jewel: "What was that monster?!"

Blu: "Okay, listen guys, we will stop here for now. We had our little scary stuff for tonight."

Jewel: "Be sure to leave reviews for this channel and what did you think about our first gameplay."

Blu & Jewel: "Goodnight."

**Question of the day: what has been your best reaction at Outlast?**


	6. Slender's reactions

**Slender's reactions compilation**

**Alex**

Alex is playing Slender on the PC and is currently in the forest with 4 pages.

Alex: "Come on, Al; you can do this! I'm not scared of a little mime who strays without reasons into a forest-"

Suddenly, he turns around and Slender is right in front of him.

Alex: "AAAAAAAAARGH!"

GAME OVER

Alex is still under shock.

Alex: "W-What the slush just happened?!"

**Jeff**

He is actually to two pages and is walking in the bathroom.

Jeff: "No pages around here, come on!"

He walks out and the screen have static.

Jeff: "Not again! Stupid PC."

He then turns and is met by Slender.

He jumps out and fall of the desk to the floor.

Jeff: "I think one of my bones is broken..."

**Blu**

He is actually to 7 pages and is running against the fence at the territory's limit.

Blu: "I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

He turns around and Slender is right in front of him which makes him scream out loud.

Blu: "Did I died? Geez! Why did you wanted me to play this game?! I almost had a heart attack!"

**MW3**

He is currently to four pages and tries to get in the truck.

MW3: "Let me get in this truck; the door is open! Why I can't get in-"

He turns and is met by Slender who kills him.

MW3: "WOAAAAAAH! I think I'm dead. Farewell, brothers!"

He say with making the military greed with his wing.

**Jewel**

She is to 6 pages and walks in the forest unsure.

Jewel: "Like I said, I'm ain't afraid of what's in this place; I'm the queen of the forest and-"

She turns and is meet by Slender.

She let out a huge scream.

Jewel: "What the powerful phoenix was that?! Okay; I think our vacations in Rio are gonna be a little longer."

**Reidak**

He walks in the forest until he is met by Slender.

Reidak: "ARGH! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! ARGH!"

He dies.

Reidak: "Okay; I dunno what just happened, but I won't play this game again before a while!"

**Roberto**

He is to 7 pages and see static everywhere in the forest.

Roberto: "Don't be afraid, guys; I've got everything under control... everything under control..."

He say a little afraid.

Suddenly, he see Slender.

Roberto: "HAAAAAAAA! IT'S THE END! THE END!"

He then break in panic like in the movie.

**Joe**

He walks in the forest as he doesn't have a page yet.

Joe: "What should I do now?"

Then, he spots the slender a little farther.

Joe: "Oh! Maybe this guy can help me! HEY!"

He runs to him and dies.

Joe: "...That wasn't a friend!"

**Skyler**

She is to 5 pages.

Skyler: "Okay; I'm getting uncomfortable playing this game! I must find those pages and get away as fast as I-"

Suddenly, Slender gets her.

Skyler: "HAAAAAA! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

She say with flying off from the desk.

**Sky**

He takes the page on which is written "can't run".

Sky: "What's this joke? I can run; look."

He say with running around.

Suddenly, he cross a tree and ran into Slender.

Joe: "HAAAAAA!...I just pee on myself!"

**Rafael**

He gets the last page.

Rafael: "YEAH! I won! Told ya guys that it would be a piece of c-"

Suddenly, Slender appears next to him.

Rafael: "AAAAAAAAARGH!"

He falls of the desk

*heart attack*


	7. Chapter 7

Alex is in Linda and Tulio's home with an Ios.

Alex: "Yo! Yo! Yo! Hello, game lovers! Alex the owl in the house for another gameplay! Now, some of my friends suggested that I play this game called "Cookie Clickers". Well, I'm kind hungry, so, I will take the game. Alright; let's play!"

The game begins.

Alex: "...Well? When is the game starting? What do I do?"

He clicks the cookie and have 1 cookie.

Alex: "Have a cookie...Is that it? You just click the cookie?"

He clicks a few more times.

Alex: "Okay, 7 cookies. and after?"

He continues clicking.

Alex: "Wha- I just click the cookie?! What the heck is this-"

Suddenly, the extra cookies falls down and Alex grabs them to have a total of 200 cookies.

Alex: "Extra cookies? What am I supposed to do with the extra cookies? I don't understand!"

He begins clicking again.

Alex: "So, this is it; you just click a cookie?! This is...this is not a game!"

He is to 256 cookies.

Alex: "Okay, guys; I'll play this for a few minutes and after, I'll stop."

**1 day later**

Alex is still clicking and now have 41, 000 cookies.

Alex: "Okay, I admit; I decided to play a little longer, because, you know, having cookies is a pretty good things, right?"

He grabs some extra cookies falling and is now to 45, 000.

Alex: "Yeah! 45, 00 cookies! But like I said, it's not a big game and I don't enjoy it a lot. I'll play for a few more minutes and I'll stop."

**1 day later**

He is now to 65, 000 cookies and clicks faster with a huge adrenaline rush.

Alex: "Hahahahaha! 65, 000 cookies! Almost 70, 000 cookies in three days! Hahahahaha! Yeah! Clickitycklickityclickity CLICK! Clickitycklickityclickity CLICK! Hahahahaha!"

He calms down a little.

Alex: "Okay, once again, it's not really a game that I enjoy. I,ll probably stop in a few minutes, okay?"

**5 days later**

He is now to 24, 550, 800 cookies and plays super fast while laughing like an idiot.

Alex: "Hahahahahahaha! Yeaaaaaaah! 24, 550, 800 cookies! More than twice Jeff can do in a month! Hahahahahaha!"

He calms down a little.

Alex: "It's okay, though; I'm getting bored of this game. I'll play a few more minutes and I'll quit."

**22 days later, which means he played an entire month**

He is now to 300, 500, 700, 800, 900 cookies and plays faster and harder than ever.

Alex: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! COOKIES! I LOVE COOKIES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 3 TRILLIONS COOKIES! HAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THE COOKIES! HAHAHAHAHA! GIVE ME COOKIES! I WILL PLAY FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM HUNGRY FOR MORE COOKIES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES, COOKIES, C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C! I WILL NEVER STOP! I WILL NEVER STOP! I WILL PLAY COOKIE CLICKERS FOREVEEEEEEEER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He continues clicking like a crazy bird (which he is now) while saying crazy commentaries.

Meanwhile, Garrix, Joe, Jeff, MW3, Sky, Reidak and Skyler are all looking at Alex behind with shocked looks.

Reidak: "Oh no! Guys! He turned cookie crazy! Come on; we've gotta get him away from this Ios!"

They all jumps on Alex and tries to separate him from his Ios.

Alex: "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He fight back his friends, but finally, they separate him from the Ios.

Jeff: "Come on; we can help you!"

He screams as they all leave the house with Alex in their wings.

**Question of the day: do you know a cure for Cookie Clicker?**


End file.
